Uta no Harem
by StellaMatsuoka
Summary: Conociste a Ren desde que eran niños junto con Masato, han pasado 7 años desde la ultima vez que los viste ¿que pasara cuando se reencuentren? y ¿conozcas a sus amigos? *contiene Lemon*
1. Reencuentro

**Hola gente...este es mi segundo fanfic espero le agrade amo a Ren, Tokiya y Masato por eso este capitulo esta mas **

**ambientado en ellos pero mas adelante se darán interacciones con los demás, este fic es como en plan harem :3 asi que **

**A LEER**

-POV AUTORA-

Habías conocido a Ren Jinguji cuando eran niños habían estado siempre juntos junto con Hijirikawa Masato, pero por un tiempo estuvieron distanciados ya tus padres te mandaron a estudiar a Inglaterra y al despedirte le confesaste tus sentimientos:

-Ren tu…. me gustas y…. mucho- le dijiste y te fuiste corriendo al auto sin dejarlo contestarte...

Y ya han pasado alrededor de 7 años desde que no lo has visto hasta que fuiste invitada (mejor amiga) al desfile de moda de ropa de chicos, tu aceptaste y fuiste con ella entonces…

-POV LECTORA-

-La luz se ha cortado- le dijiste a tu amiga –deberíamos irnos.

Seguía con la duda al ver al último chico que paso por la pasarela me pareció muy conocido, yo al estar en las primeras filas lo lograba ver en un 20% ya que no había nada de luz.

-no seas aguafiestas (_) quedémonos, mira el chico está hablando- intente escucharlo pero las locas fans dieron un fuerte grito.

De pronto comenzó

**(8)** **Hey lady…kikoeru kai?**

**Toiki mo tsutawaru kurai**

**Saikou na… yume ni goshoutai… (8)**

-Esa voz…- mire hacia el escenario y ahí estaba Ren Jinguji cantando… lo había escuchado tantas veces cuando éramos niños y no podía confundir su dulce y tierna voz. Verlo así me hizo recordar lo que paso hace 7 años la última vez que lo vi cuando le confesé que me gustaba… me sonrojé cuando lo recordé y cómo fue que me enamore de él.

Al terminar de cantar lo vi ir a su camerino y me fui tras él con la excusa de ir al baño, corrí por los pasillos hasta que vi su cabello largo y naranja

-Ren!-le grite para que parara, el volteo a verme y su expresión cambio a de confusión.

-¿Qué desea, my lady?- me dijo, seguro no me reconoció

-Ren, ¿n... no me recuerdas?- le dije sentí que mi corazón se quebraba en mil pedazos.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- dijo con un tono más serio, me acerque a él y le abrace muy fuerte

-te extrañe tanto- le dije esto rompiendo en llanto

-hey, princesa no llores, no me has respondido mi pregunta- me separe de el y le dije.

-yo soy…- quedé interrumpida por una joven de cabellos anaranjados y cortos que se acercó a Ren.

-Jinguji –san su presentación estuvo esplendida- dejo ella con una sonrisa en su rostro y Ren le tomo el rostro y le dijo

-todo gracias a ti, corderita- los quede mirando y salí corriendo, mis lágrimas caían por mi rostro me sentía tan mal, me di cuenta que aún lo seguía amando pero él no me recuerda y además

*tiene novia, no puede ser* corrí hasta chocar con alguien y caí sobre esa persona

-perdóname no veía por donde iba- me detuve a verlo y era

-Hayato-Sama- me levante rápidamente y le ayude con las cosas que traía

-Dime Tokiya, Hayato no más por favor- me dijo con un tono serio

-To…Tokiya, un gusto en conocerte- le dije un tanto nerviosa

-¿Qué te sucede?- Me pregunto y se acercó a mi tomo mi rostro y secó mis lágrimas nos observamos un par de segundos, no podíamos apartar los ojos hasta que escuchamos a una persona detrás de nosotros y salimos del trance

-Ichi que sorpresa no sabía que tenías novia- Ren la persona que menos deseara que me viera con así

-No es mi novia, tonto es una chica que pasaba por aquí estaba triste y…-

- y tú la anímas casi dándole un beso me parece justo- dijo Ren y me miró y se fue con su novia.

-al final no te pregunte tu nombre ¿Cuál es?- Me dijo Tokiya, pero yo había comenzado a llorar nuevamente.- ¿así que él es el problema?- me pregunto yo solo asentí con la cabeza el me abrazó muy fuerte y le dije:

-(nombre) me llamo (nombre)- le correspondí el abrazo era tan cálido

-¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?- me preguntó, me sentía nerviosa pero comencé a pensar Tokiya está en Starish y también Masato entonces dije

-¿conoces a Masato?- le pregunte levantando la vista sin romper el abrazo

-Sí, claro, estamos en la misma agencia si quieres te llevo-me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-claro- y comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida y luego recordé a mi amiga, la llamé y le dije que me iría sola a casa y por suerte no hizo muchas preguntas

Nos subimos al auto de Tokiya y hablamos un poco de nosotros nos contamos muchas cosas, hasta que el me pregunto:

-¿Qué relación tienes con Ren?- lo dijo y sentí una opresión en el pecho –no es para que te pongas así- me dijo y posó su mano sobre mi cabeza

-m...mi relación con Ren es de conocidos ahora yo creo que menos que eso, la verdad es que éramos amigos con Masato nos conocimos de niños no criamos casi juntos hasta que un día mi madre me dijo que me tenía que ir a estudiar a Inglaterra y a mi Ren me gustaba y le confesé mis sentimientos y al vernos por más de 7 años y ahora encontrarlo con esa chica me puso muy triste… - comencé a llorar y el detuvo el auto para abrazarme y decirme:

-ya paso, acostúmbrate Ren ahora no es como hace 7 años te lo advierto sufrirás mucho si estas aun enamorada de él, ahora es más cabezota y…-

Paró de hablar porque venían unos chicos y vi un chico alto y de piel pálida y el cabello azulado, me baje del auto, él me miro, era Masato, me reconoció y corrí hacía él y le abracé

-Tanto tiempo, (_)-Me dijo y apretó aún más el abrazo yo correspondí y me dio un beso en la cabeza.

-Te extrañé tanto Masato- le dije aun abrasándolo.

**Muchas Gracias por leer, hasta la proxima... :3**


	2. Decepción

**Hola genteee...este cap estubo sufrido.. me costó escribirlo es culpa de la canción "Choose me" y el final de "**beautiful dangerous"****

****no quería pero mi corazón guió mis manos okno -Gracias por sus reviews-****

-¿M-Masato abrazó a una mujer tan fácilmente?- oí decir a uno de los amigos de Masato

El me giró en el aire y me depositó a su lado y me dijo:

-¿entremos? Te invito a que te quedes para que hablemos sobre cómo has estado- Masato me dedico una sonrisa y estaba un tanto sonrojado.

-Claro, si no soy una molestia me quedaré- le dediqué una sonrisa a Masato se veía muy feliz por mi estadía

-Vamos- dijo y todos fuimos al interior de la agencia

-Te los presento- dijo con voz seria- él es Syo , Natsuki , Ittoki y con el que llegaste aquí es Tokiya, chicos ella es (_) .

Termino de presentarlos y yo formulé una reverencia y comencé a caminar al piano lo rocé con la punta de los dedos y Masato apareció detrás de mí y me abrazo y susurro:

-Me alegro que hayas vuelto-me sorprendió su acción y me giré a verlo y nuestras caras quedaron muy cerca y sentimos la puerta abrirse nos miramos y nos separamos, era Ren al verlo me abracé muy fuerte a Masato y escondí mi cara en su pecho

-Hola Nanami, hola Ren- escuche decir a todos cada vez apretaba más al pobre Masato

Sentí la presencia de Ren que paró frente a nosotros y oí su voz decir

-¿Hijirikawa? –Se escuchaba un tanto molesto- ¿podemos hablar los tres afuera un segundo?

Él me soltó un poco y comenzamos a caminar por la sala todos miraban con caras preocupadas apenas salimos Ren se giró y habló

-¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que eras tú?- Sonaba apenado, decepcionado

-No sé de qué me habla- le dije con tono formal

Él se acercó a nosotros y me tiró de Masato quedando yo desprotegida, temblaba de pies a cabeza hasta que dijo:

-Conozco a Masato desde que éramos niños, sé que a el le cuesta un mundo expresar cariño, él solo ha dejado que una mujer lo pueda abrazar y tocar y esa –se acercó mucho a mi cara sentí como mi cara comenzaba a arder-eres tú (_) – me besó la mejilla y me abrazó muy fuerte- Me alegro que volvieras- sentí mis primeras lágrimas por mis mejillas él se apartó y las secó y me besó las mejillas – Te he querido preguntar (_) ¿Por qué soltaste eso tan importante cuando te ibas?

Era el momento de la verdad –y-yo…porque no encontraba un momento correcto para decírtelo y no sabía si corresponderías tenía miedo de perder tu amistad de que como seguiríamos yo te vi con la chica hoy casi la besaste y yo me sentí mal por ello salí corriendo y me topé con Tokiya y….- Él me calló con un beso Ren, mí Ren me acaba de besar me cercó más a él y posó sus manos en mi cintura y espalda y no pude resistirme y puse mis manos en su cabello, al quedarnos sin aire nos separamos lo abracé lo más fuerte que pude y fuimos afuera…

-POV MASATO-

Verla abrazarlo me hizo darme cuenta que ella lo amaba cuando se fue ¿Por qué no lo amaría ahora después de 7 años? Los quedé mirando hasta que Ren comenzó a besar sus mejillas y yo ya no aguanté más, sentía como mis lágrimas caían por mis mejillas, lo que provocó que me fuera fue que el la BESÓ sus labios tan bonitos él los estaba tocando y me miraba con burla como yo lloraba me fui por que no aguante más y me fui a mí cuarto que malditamente compartía con él, me acosté y comencé a llorar ¿Por qué lo tenía que amar a él? Él es un maldito hipócrita que la va a hacer sufrir lo sé…

-¡(_) TE AMO….!- grité en el vacío de mi habitación.

-POV LECTORA-

-Ren ¿a dónde vamos?- íbamos corriendo por los pasillos, hasta que nos detuvimos en un almacén de limpieza.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí, Ren?- le pregunté asustada

-entra no tienes opción- nos adentramos al almacén y ahí nos quedamos

-¿Por qué me trajiste aqu…?- el me volvió a besar odio que use eso en mi contra, comenzó a apegarme a la pared y ahí sí que no había escapatoria

-Ren para… no pode…mos-lo empujé con la mayor fuerza posible-Dime ¿Por qué estamos aquí?- me puse seria, aunque estaba muy agitada por el beso

-Te diré, sé que le gustas a alguien y sé que si no nos ve regresar en un rato nos saldrá a buscar y necesito tiempo para decirte algo importante- se me acercó más y se pegó a mi oído

-yo- suspiro en mi oído y mandó ondas de electricidad por todo mi cuerpo-yo te he amado desde niños al igual que tú, por eso te traje aquí, porque te amo-comenzó a besarme aún más y puso sus manos en mis muslos estaban muy calientes y yo abracé su cuello…

Nos besamos un largo rato y le comencé a desabrochar la camisa y tocar su pecho, él miraba mis acciones y sonreía, siempre imaginé este momento de estar así con Ren…

-POV AUTORA-

La puerta se abrió dejando a un adolorido, triste y decepcionado Masato…

Tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y una cara muy sorprendida al ver a la persona que amaba en esa acción con su hasta el momento mejor amigo…ç

**Lo se quedó en suspenso y ¿que pasara con Masato y ustedes? ¿Masato les dira lo que siente? nos vemos la próxima...**


	3. Accidentes

**Hola gente...lamento hacerlos sufrir en el cap anterior -mente random- la musica controla mis fics **

**bueno sin mas tonterías, A leer...**

-POV LECTORA-

Masato nos dijo:

-P-perdón por m-molestarlos solo venía a buscar a-algo- vi como una lágrima caía por su mejilla y se fue corriendo de ahí, Ren tomó la puerta y la cerró…

-¿Qué haces? Hay que ir a ver a Masato- le dije seria mientras veía que el comenzaba a acercarse nuevamente a mí y comenzaba a besar mi cuello y posar sus manos en mis pechos

-R..Ren…ngh~ Masato es n…nuestro amigo…- tomé sus manos y lo empujé- No quiero que nosotros comencemos así algo, voy a ver a Masato el es mi mejor amigo no lo dejaré solo… aunque seguirlo me cueste nuestra relación-esto último lo susurré y abrí la puerta.

Corrí por toda la academia, lo vi en un banco del jardín, fui hacia él y lo abracé por la espalda

-perdóname…y-yo no quería que vieras eso Ren me obligó a entrar ahí pero yo no quería, tu sabes que lo amo, pero me impresiona la nueva actitud de él incluso ahora no quería que viniera a verte y-yo…-él se ha girado y me mira con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas-yo lo siento mucho, ver ese lado de tu mejor amiga debe ser…

-¡calla!- él me ha gritado- que, ¿no lo entiendes? ¿Por qué un simple mejor amigo se va a salir llorando por ver a su amiga casi teniendo relaciones con su otro mejor amigo? YO TE AMO (_), TE A-M-O-comenzó a llorar sorprendida me senté en sus piernas, me quedó mirando sorprendido tomé su rostro y sequé sus lágrimas, apoyé mi frente con la suya.

-lamento mucho decirte esto pero, no comparto tus sentimientos, un poco tal vez, pero no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad Masato, yo sé que es difícil pero por el momento no quiero una relación formal yo solo vine a verlos… no te agotaré las esperanzas, esfuérzate- le besé la mejilla y él sonrió.

Me fui a la sala de música donde se encontraban los instrumentos, me senté en un banco que había en la sala tomé la guitarra y comencé a tocar y cantar

**(8) I hope you know, I hope you know****  
><strong>**That this has nothing to do with you****  
><strong>**It's personal, myself and I****  
><strong>**We got some straightening out to do****  
><strong>**And not gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket****  
><strong>**But I've gotta get a move on with my life****  
><strong>**It's time to be a big girl now****  
><strong>**And big girls don't cry****  
><strong>**Don't cry, Dont cry, Dont cry****(8)**

Escuché aplausos de la puerta, me giré y era Ittoki, él se acercó a mí y tomo otra guitarra y me dijo

-(_) cantemos algo juntos, me dan ganas de probar un dueto, me gustó tu voz, cantas muy bonito- me sonrió y comenzó a afinar la guitarra

**-(_): **

**(8)**** Boy I think about it every night and day****  
><strong>**I'm addicted wanna jump inside your love****  
><strong>**I wouldn't wanna have it any other way****  
><strong>**I'm addicted and I just can't get enough**** (8)**

**-Ittoki:**

**(8)** **Girl we could form a team and****  
><strong>**I could be the king you could be the queen and****  
><strong>**My mind's dirty and it don't need cleanin****  
><strong>**I love you long time so you know the meanin**** (8)**

-woooow! Cantas hermoso- dijo él mirándome a los ojos

-Gracias- su mirada es tan cálida que me provoca sonrojarme

-oh Miss (_)- una voz un tanto rara, solo vi la expresión de Ittoki, me dio risa verlo así- miss (_) he escuchado su canción, y pensé que su gran talento no se puede desperdiciar, si desea puede tener clases aquí en la academia, sus tutores serían Ichinose Tokiya y Masato Hijirikawa con voz y piano queremos que usted sea parte de los idol's de esta agencia…

-disculpe señor, a mí me gusta componer y cantar- dije y me comencé a sonrojar al sentir la mirada de Ittoki en tu espalda

-bueno, una cantautora nos vendría muy bien en la agencia Saotome- dijo el director y se fue de ahí dejando una llave en el banco que decía 53

-Ooh esa es la habitación de Masato, si quieres te llevo- dijo esto con un leve sonrojo

-gracias, espera voy por mis cosas- fui por mis cosas y tropecé con un lápiz que se cayó de mi bolso ya que siempre componía caí muy fuerte y sentí un gran dolor en el tobillo se me escapo un gran grito de dolor

-¡(_)!-Ittoki gritó y fue a donde estaba yo en el suelo me dolía mucho el pie sentía como punzaba, él tomo mi pie y se me escapó un quejido

-(_) te llevaré a tu cuarto- se levantó y me tomó a lo caballito y tomo mi bolso.

Comenzamos a caminar por toda la agencia de pronto nos topamos con Masato

-(_) ¿Qué te pasó?- me preguntó con cara preocupada

-nada, solo me caí y me torcí el tobillo, nada grave y ahora con Ittoki nos vamos a mi nueva habitación me quedare aquí en la agencia- le sonreí

-yo te llevo, Ittoki yo la llevaré a su cuarto ¿Cuál es?- éste asintió y le contestó Masato se sorprendió, Ittoki me pasó a Masato a lo novia, comenzamos a caminar y de repente él me dijo

-¿Cuáles son mis probabilidades de enamorarte?- me pregunto de la nada yo tomé su cara y froté su mejilla sonriéndole

-Masato, tu a mí me caes muy bien y siento que cada vez te quiero más tus probabilidades son muy altas porque me estas comenzando a enamorar- le dije esto y el me miró sorprendido llegamos al cuarto que Masato y yo compartimos él me dejó en mi cama y me dio un beso en la frente, fue a buscar hielo para mi tobillo

Luego que regreso se quedo junto a mi pie y comenzó a masajearlo.

-Masato, quédate esta noche conmigo siento que hará frío- sentía que tenía fiebre comencé a marearme –Masato acércate- le dije esto con un hilo de voz, lo abracé muy fuerte

-(_) tienes mucha fiebre, te llevaré a enfermería-dijo Masato con mucha determinación

-no quiero, me van a pinchar y no me gusta- dije en tono de niña pequeña

-no me digas que aun te dan miedo las inyecciones- dijo con tono burlón

-un poco-dije en un susurro

-ven acá tontita- me dijo yo me acerqué pero al hacerlo Masato me besó, el beso más dulce, suave e inocente que he tenido nunca me abrazó y yo correspondí, al separarnos ambos reímos como siempre

**Gracias por leer, nos leemos al siguiente -dejen reviews- ...**


	4. Novios

**Hola gente aqui con otro capitulo de Uta no Harem espero que les guste y sin mas a leer...**

-POV LECTORA-

-Masato, eres la persona más molestosa que he conocido nunca- le dije esto y acomodé uno de sus cabellos detrás de su oreja

-pues tú eres la persona más… increíble que he conocido nunca- cuando me dijo esto me sonrojé, él sabía que me gustaba que me dijeran cosas cursis

-Ven acá, Masa, dijiste que dormirías conmigo-me acerqué a él y besé la punta de su nariz- pero primero Masato déjame ponerme la pijama- al decir eso él es el que se sonrojó, yo solo me reí de su reacción

Me cambié lo mas rápido posible de ropa para no hacerlo esperar tanto, cuando él entró yo ya tenía su lado de la cama abierto para que entrara…

-POV MASATO-

Esa fue la noche más fantástica que tuve en mucho tiempo, nunca había dormido así… (_) durmió abrazada a mí y con su cabeza en mi pecho, brindándome una gran apreciación de su cabello y su olor…

-POV LECTORA-

No puedo negar que siento algo por Masato pero tampoco puedo darle muchas ilusiones no quiero romper su corazón, siento que es muy frágil. Me agradó mucho dormir junto a él, los latidos de su corazón resonando en mi cabeza, siento que él es muy importante en mi vida…

*A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE*

Me desperté y mi cama estaba vacía, llamé pero Masato no se encontraba, debió haber ido a sus clases. De pronto miré a mi mesa de noche y había una carta y una rosa, tomé la carta y comencé a leerla decía:

*PARA: Mi Princesa

Me enteré de que ayer te caíste, te quería ir a ver hoy en la tarde avísame para saber si puedo….

Te escribía esta casa más que nada para pedirte perdón por como reaccioné el otro día sé que fui muy efusivo pero no podía creerlo ¿Qué hacías aquí? Ittoki me dijo que te inscribieron para que fueras una Idol y compartías cuarto con Masato… te quería preguntar si tienes algún día libre podríamos salir al festival, o si deseas, podrías ayudarme con mi canción… sin más que decir, Cuídate mucho

Te quiere

Ren*

La terminé de leer y quedé sorprendida ¿me estaba invitando a una cita? Comencé a buscar mi celular para llamarle y decirle que sí podía venir

Me dijo que vendría como a las 4 tenía exactamente 30 minutos para arreglarme y ordenar

*30 MINUTOS DESPUES*

Yo estaba en la cama esperando a que llegara, estaba ansiosa por la visita de Ren. De pronto sonó la puerta y me puse aún más nerviosa

-Adelante- grité para que pudiera oírme. Entonces el entró, traía un gran ramo de rosas, las amaba –muchas gracias por el detalle- dije y él depositó un beso en mis labios

-es lo menos que podía hacer después de lo que casi te hago por no poderme auto controlar- dijo esto un poco apenado

-no te tortures por eso, Ren sabes muy bien que tu aún me gustas, y que te perdono todo, todo- dije esto dejando el ramo de rosas sobre mi mesa de noche y acercándome a él acariciándole el cabello, cada vez me daban más ganas de besarlo y quedarnos ahí por mucho tiempo, sus besos a diferencia que los de Masato eran más atrevidos y peligrosos- Ren solo necesito una cosa para perdonarte y es que te quedes conmigo- dije esto y no me resistí más tiempo besé sus tentadores labios y lo abracé como si fuera la última vez, él se sorprendió por mis acciones, pero igual correspondió a mi beso improvisto. Cuando nos separamos por la falta de aire él tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-sabes… (_)…, yo… venía… aquí… por… una… sola… cosa…- lo comencé a besar entrecortadamente entre palabras

-¿s-sí? Soy… toda…oídos…-estaba tan extasiada con esos labios tan sabrosos que posee. Pero él me separó de estarlo besando y me miró seriamente

-y-yo…- apenas dijo esto y ya estaba sonrojado- te quería pedir que furas mi novia- al escucharlo decir estas palabras me sorprendí mucho

-y-yo ¿tu novia?- sonreí ante la idea

-s-sí, solo si quieres- dijo esto como si estuviera decepcionado de mi reacción

-claro que sí, tontito- lo comencé a besar

-(_) ya es tarde me tengo que ir, tengo que buscar una letra para la nueva canción que me dio Haruka- noté que le dijo Haruka y no corderita como solía decirle, esto de verdad lo cambió

-adiós, Ren, cuídate- lo besé por última vez y se marchó.

Pasaron un par de minutos y entró Masato asustándome

-¿Cómo te sientes, (_)?- al decirme esto se acercó y me besó la frente

-e-estoy bien- no estaba segura de decirle o no a Masato que Ren era mi novio ahora, pero debía hacerlo o se lastimaría al vernos, de nuevo- Masato siéntate tengo que contarte algo- él me obedeció y se sentó a mi lado-m-mira emm…. Ren vino hace unos momentos a hablar conmigo y…-comencé a notar como su expresión se iba deformando, se le veía cada vez más entristecido-é-él me pidió ser s-su novia- vi como sus ojos se ponían vidriosos

-¡qué bien! me alegro de que seas feliz, y-yo me olvidaba q-q-que tengo que ir a hablar con Nanami para arreglar la canción- se levantó y salió, espero que no lo haya tomado tan mal…

**siento que la música controla mis fics xD bueno que les pareció este cap. bueno,malo,mediocre,****increíble dejen sus reviews que me motivan para continuar :3... nos leemos la proxima**


	5. Starish

**Hola gente un placer estar aquí otra vez con Uta no Harem, ahora a historia se comenzará a complicar chan chan chan...okno. **

**ahora comenzara el uta no harem en todo su esplendor... tambien quería decirles que esta sera una historia un tanto larga pero que tendrá 1 final alternativo con cada 1 de los personajes ... sin más a leer**

-POV LECTORA-

Ha pasado un mes desde que comencé a salir con Ren, él es tan cariñoso y afectuoso conmigo que mi corazón se sentía tan bien... lo malo de salir con Ren es que Masato es el que más sufre, me siento culpable al no poder corresponder sus sentimientos como él y yo quisiéramos... a él yo lo amo pero mis sentimientos son menores con él en comparación con Ren yo los quiero mucho a ambos.

Hoy me tocan clases con Tokiya para ver bien lo de la voz, ya que estuve enferma mi voz desafinó un tantito

-Hola Tokiya, ¿Qué tal?- le dije con mi voz enérgica, me encantaban mis clases de canto con él es muy bueno conmigo, es muy cálido, su forma de explicarme es muy profesional

-Hola (_), estoy bien ¿y tú?- me contestó con una sonrisa

-Bien y lista para comenzar- le dediqué una sonrisa igual de cálida que la que él me dedicó

-ok, ayúdame con las cosas que están por allí, por cierto ¿Cómo ha progresado tu pie?- me dijo mientras se dirigía al otro lado de la habitación de grabación

-ha estado bien, aún me duele un poco pero no es tanto como antes- dije mientras ayudaba a Tokiya a cargar una caja, con la que al segundo después Tokiya me ayudó y en ese instante nuestras manos se rozaron

-b-bueno, toma posición y comienza a hacer los ejercicios de respiración que te enseñé la clase anterior- cuando me dijo esto yo palidecí, había estado tan preocupada por el tema con Masato y Ren que me había olvidado de todo lo visto en clases

-emmm… perdón pero lo he olvidado- dije con la cabeza mirando al suelo

-¿en serio? Vas a tener que estar más concentrada en las clases conmigo- voltee a mirarlo, él estaba caminando hacia mí y se acomodó detrás de mí, posó su mano en mi estómago y su cabeza en el agujero del cuello –comienza inhalando- iba apretando la mano que tenía sobre mi estómago, sentí como él tomo aire en mi cuello, esa acción me dio un gran escalofrío –ahora exhala- ahora su mano que estaba en mi estómago se soltó un poco y sentí como él también exhalaba en mi cuello me estremecí –ok eso es todo por el ejercicio- dijo soltándome no sin antes darme un beso en el cuello lo que me dejó desconcertada

-emm…T-Tokiya elegí esta canción- le extendí la letra de la canción hacia él

-excelente la cantarás ahora para que pueda ver cómo ha mejorado tu voz luego de tu resfriado, quiero que lo hagas lo mejor posible toda la agencia te oirá- yo asentí, él salió de la sala y fue al otro lado, me posicioné en frente del micrófono

-¿se escucha?- le pregunté a Tokiya un tanto nerviosa

-comienza- me dijo de la sala de controles donde hacía que toda la agencia oyera la canción

*-**Finally- Fergie*** (escuchar para Flashback)

**(8) Ever since I was a baby girl I had a dream****  
><strong>**Cinderella theme****  
><strong>**Crazy as it seems****… (8)**

_-COMIENZO FLASHBACK-_

-vengan corran chicos,-les grité para que vinieran a ver esa obra de arte natural-es un enorme campo de flores

-no seas tan infantil (_), Masato y yo somos niños no nos interesan estas cosas- me dijo Ren con expresión aburrida, es el niño más bonito que he visto nunca su pelo es tan bonito y su sonrisa es preciosa me gusta mucho pero no sé cómo decírselo. Ren tomo sus cosas y se fue al parque de diversiones que quedaba a unas 4 cuadras del campo de flores

-no te preocupes por lo que te diga Ren a veces le gusta creerse mayor de lo que es, pero tranquila si necesitas algo estoy aquí- él cortó una de las flores más bonitas del lugar y la pasó por detrás de mí oreja. Él es mi mejor amigo Masato es muy tierno conmigo

*hace 1 mes aprox.*

-Gracias por dormir conmigo Masato, me duele la cabeza un poco- giré mi cabeza hacía él, quedamos frente a frente.

-de nada, es mi deber ya que somos compañeros de cuarto y amigos- esto último lo percibí con un tono de decepción. Me acerqué más a él y le di un beso en sus labios.

-no te pongas triste, eso podría cambiar algún día- lo abracé y sentí su rostro en mi cabello y así me quedé dormida, escuchando los latidos de su corazón…

_-FIN FLASHBACK-_

**(8) Finally****  
><strong>**Now my life doesn´t seem so bad****  
><strong>**Give my love to him finally**** (8)**

Al terminar la canción levanté la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba Tokiya, pero en ese momento no estaba solo…

-Hermoso, cantas muy lindo (_)- escuche decir a Natsuki

-Muy bello, tienes mucho talento- dijeron Syo e Ittoki a la vez

-felicidades, (_)- dijo Tokiya. En ese momento me giré hacia donde se encontraban Ren y Masato

-Cantas muy hermoso, amor- dijo Ren dándome un beso de los que más amo en el mundo, sus besos son los más atrevidos. Cuando me dejó Masato se acercó y me dio un gran abrazo y besó mi frente como si fuera mi hermano

Entonces encontré a Haruka y otro chico que no conocía en esa sala, me acerqué a ella…

-hola Haruka ¿cierto?- le pregunté y ella asintió

-hola, un gusto conocerte (_)- dijo esto sonriendo-cantas muy lindo me gustaría pedirte que participaras con nosotros en los UtaPri Awards para que los ayudes ya que he estado componiendo la música-

-sería un placer ayudarte Haruka, amo a Starish-noté el leve sonrojo de todos los chicos al decir eso- no podría decirte que no-

-muchas gracias-me dijo y me abrazó – ¡bienvenida al equipo Starish!- gritaron todos y Ren me abrazó por la espalda y me besó el cuello lo que me provocó un escalofrío, me giré hacia él y le besé los labios. Amaba cuando andaba coqueto y amoroso conmigo eso es una de las muchas cosas que aprecio de él…

**gracias por leer, no olviden dejar reviews me animan a continuar... no leemos la proxima**


	6. Amor

**Hola gente... este cap. lo encontre muy fluido así que comenzaré a escribir mas seguido -intentare si mi escuela me deja- espero que les guste sin más A LEER...DISFRUTEN**

**AVISO LEMON**

-POV LECTORA-

Luego nos fuimos a un club ya que los chicos –Haruka me dijo- tenían una presentación. Nos dirigimos hacía el lugar en una limusina que dispuso Ren, nos sentamos todos, yo quedé entre Masato y Ren lo que fue bastante incómodo. Ren puso su mano en mi pierna haciéndome cariño en ella…

Llegamos al club y todos los chicos salieron corriendo de la limusina y Haruka se quedó unos minutos conmigo y nos dirigimos lentamente hacia el interior del club, cuando nos encontrábamos detrás del escenario los chicos ya se habían vestido y arreglado para la presentación. Cada uno al pasar al escenario chocaron las manos con Haruka, en ese momento me sentí excluida. Luego que terminaron de chocar las manos con Haruka se acercaron a mí Syo e Ittoki y depositaron cada uno un beso en una mejilla, me dejó muy desconcertada, luego se acercaron Tokiya y Natsuki y depositaron 2 besos más, sentí el beso de Tokiya en la comisura de mi labio, luego me besó Ren pero él fue en los labios y un beso muy apasionado, por último Masato el que en vez de un beso me dio un abrazo y besó mi frente.

Así pude ver como corrían al escenario y cantaban "Maji Love 1000%"

-muchas gracias por venir (_)- dijo un hombre de piel morena y cabello oscuro-mi nombre es Cecil, un gusto conocerte-

-Un gusto- dije sonriéndole en ese momento los chicos bajaban del escenario y se dirigían a su camarín para cambiarse la ropa, no sin antes –Ren- darme un beso que demostraba todo el amor que me tenía.

-lo hiciste muy bien amor- le dije mientras acariciaba su cabello y le besé la punta de la nariz. Todos se fueron menos Tokiya que se puso a tomar agua me voltee a verlo, él me vio y caminó hacia mi y dijo

-(_) te quería preguntar algo-

-¿el qué?- me ha dejado con la duda y me picaba la curiosidad por saber que se le ofrecía a Tokiya

-emm….te quería pedir… emmm… hay un festival de fuegos artificiales mañana quería saber si te gustaría ir c-conmigo- pude notar su sonrojo al pedirme eso, fue muy tierno de su parte

-emm...- sí, sí me parece buena idea, mañana ¿a qué hora?- le dije me parecía una buena idea para distraerme

-como a las 8 paso por tu cuarto ¿está bien?-

-claro-

-gracias por aceptar- me dedicó una sonrisa y se retiró al camarín

Cuando volvimos a la agencia nos bajamos y cada uno se fue a su cuarto, Ren esperó a que yo bajara y dijo:

-desearía que te fueras a dormir conmigo esta noche, quiero tenerte a mi lado solo hoy ¿puedes?- me dijo con un tono de voz que desconocía de él, estaba como esperanzado sus palabras eran sinceras quería tenerme a su lado solo esta noche

-está bien, tendré que ir a mi cuarto a buscar unas cosas- dije y él me acompañó hasta afuera de mi habitación donde por la luz podía deducir que se encontraba Masato

Entré rápidamente para no despertarlo, se veía tan lindo, había dejado la luz encendida para que yo pudiera ver cuando entrara en el cuarto, me dirigí al baño a sacar mi cepillo de dientes y a mi cómoda para sacar mi pijama y antes de salir apagué la luz no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla al "bello durmiente"

-estoy lista- le dije a Ren con una sonrisa en el rostro, él me tomó por la cintura y me besó apasionadamente

Caminamos por el pasillo hasta el cuarto de Ren, en ese instante al abrir la puerta escuche como el cerrojo daba un pequeño clic a su espalda y él se acercaba a mi abrazándome por la espalda tirando mi mini-bolso lejos…

-R-Ren m-me asustaste- dije girándome hacia él, él quedo solo a un par de mi cara y me besó apasionadamente colocando sus manos detrás de mi cabeza y en mi cintura-R-Ren ¿qué haces?- dije cuando nos separamos para tomar aire

-es solo que, tengo ganas de estar contigo de todas las formas posibles, te amo demasiado y me enoja que duermas en el mismo cuarto que Hijirikawa-dijo mientras su cabeza bajaba hacia mi cuello, el cual comenzó a besar y lamer

–ugh, R-Ren ¿e-es-esta e-esto b-bi-bien?-no podía hablar muy fluido eso me estaba volviendo loca, tomé su barbilla y la levante para besarle los labios, el comenzó a caminar hacia su cama, me tiró en ella y se subió sobre mí

-My lady, esto es perfecto- dijo mientras besaba mi cuello y le dedicaba unas mordidas

Luego él comenzó a quitarse la camisa, sabía que si lo hacía yo no tendría conciencia sobre nuestras acciones, comencé a tocar su abdomen un tanto delineado y tonificado y lo besé

-Ren, no soy tan inocente como crees-le susurré al oído mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja mientras el comenzaba a desabrochar mi blusa botón por botón podía sentir sus manos temblorosas, hasta que mi blusa quedó fuera y quedé solo en sostén el cual me duró un par de segundos ya que Ren lo desabrocho y me lo quitó

-eres tan hermosa, Lady-dijo mientras su boca se acercaba a mi pecho para comenzar a lamer la piel recién expuesta luego comenzó a lamer un pecho para masajear el otro mientras hacía eso su entrepierna rosó la mía y ambos gemimos en voz alta estábamos extasiados queríamos tocarnos más, sentirnos más, obsesionarnos con la esencia del otro pero…

-Jinguji-san, ¿estás ahí?-esa voz, ese apodo solo podía ser…Haruka.

**¿que les pareció el capitulo? dejen sus reviews me motivan nos leemos la proxima :)...**


	7. Incomodidad

**Holi... aquí stellamatsuoka reportándose con otro cap. más de Uta no Harem espero que les guste dejen review, para que me den ideas y me apoyen para seguir escribiendo sin más**

**A LEER...**

-POV LECTORA-

Ambos quedamos en silencio y nos miramos

-shh, seguiremos si quieres pero no hagas ruido-me dijo era muy obvia la respuesta

-ahh~…R-Ren yo quiero seguir, pero contesta puede ser algo importante- dije mientras él daba un último mordisco a uno de mis pezones

-está bien, toma-dijo lanzándome una mantita para taparme el busto- voy a abrir ¿estás tapada?- abrió la puerta y ahí estaba Haruka y Cecil que querían hablar con Ren- Hola Haru, ¿cómo te va?- preguntó Ren al cual se le había olvidado ponerse la camisa, Haruka me vio y habló un par de cosas con Ren que no alcancé a oír - ¿quieres continuar?- me preguntó cuándo había cerrado la puerta

-¿Qué quería?- le pregunté cuando se sentó al lado mío haciéndome cariño en el pelo

-nada de importancia-

-ok, continuemos por favor- dije al momento de tomar su rostro y besar sus labios de maneras necesitada, lo quería abrazar, tocar, sentir que solo yo podía tenerlo en este tipo de situaciones

Él comenzó a acomodarse sobre mí mientras me besaba, me comenzó a tocar a partir de la pierna hasta llegar a mis mejillas, que según el calor que sentía en ellas estaban sonrojadas, me volvió a besar y en eso él se acercó a su mesita de noche y sacó de allí una coleta para quitarse el pelo de la cara ya un tanto sudorosa

-Te amo tanto, (_)-dijo mientras amarraba su cabello-he esperado tanto este momento- volvió a besarme y al darnos una vuelta ambos caímos al suelo, esta vez yo en la parte superior

-Ahora yo tengo el control, Ren-dije dando una mordida el cuello de él haciendo que un gruñido escapara de su garganta

-(_) sabias… que me vuelves… loco- dijo con voz ronca y entrecortada

-Ren, tengo… miedo-dije jadeante

-¿de qué?- me dijo un tanto serio

-de que duela- dije sonrojada, él soltó una carcajada

-Tranquila, seré amable, si es que puedo serlo- dijo mordiendo mi cuello, acción con la cual di un gran gemido que inundó la habitación, Ren se sonrojo ante mi sonoro gemido y provocó que giráramos en el suelo quedando él sobre mí- ahora yo tengo el control- dijo sonriendo muy seductoramente

~tok tok~

-quien mierda es ahora-dijo Ren un tanto enojado

-Aló, Ren estás ahí, abre la puerta tengo que dormir- esa voz era la de Tokiya ahí recordé que todos compartían cuartos y Ren no era la excepción

-¿Qué hacemos?-le dije preocupada

-ve a ducharte, yo voy a dejarlo pasar- dijo poniéndose de pie y ayudándome a levantarme, se puso su bata y me paso un par de toallas- te amo, ve puedes vestirte en el mismo baño- dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla-dejaremos "eso" para otro momento- dijo y me guiñó el ojo, esto provocó en mí una serie de sensaciones que me encantaban

-POV REN-

Maldito Tokiya, me las iba a pagar algún día, tenía tantas ganas haber estado con (_) así, juntos, conectados por el amor que ambos nos tenemos, no puedo creer que me sienta como un niño cuando estoy con ella, me hace sentir feliz tengo tantas ganas de avanzar en mi relación con ella, abrí la puerta y ahí estaba Tokiya, es cual había estado practicando según yo y me había dicho que demoraría bastante, por esa razón había invitado a (_)

-pasa Tokiya- le abrí la puerta él tenía cara de preocupado

-(_) está aquí ¿cierto?- pregunto con voz muy alarmada

-si ¿Por qué? Sabes Haruka ya pasó por aquí con el mismo tema ya sé que Masato se preocupó pero no es mi culpa, sé que por andarla buscando se torció el tobillo lo sé- dije en un susurro- (_) está en la ducha así que no entres al baño hasta que termine de vestirse- de pronto giré mi cabeza ya que había escuchado mi nombre…

-POV LECTORA-

¿Cómo puedo ser tan descuidada? ¿Cómo se me ha olvidado la ropa?

Salí del baño y llamé a Ren el giró y quedó con la boca abierta al igual que Tokiya- se me había olvidado llevar mi ropa- dije muy sonrojada llevaba solo la toalla que al estar tan apretada hacía notar mucho mis pechos. De pronto al tomar la ropa continuaba notando la mirada de Ren y Tokiya, la cual me ponía más nerviosa de lo que estaba y de pronto mi toalla comenzó a caerse de a poco entonces fui lo más rápido que pude al baño y suspiré fuertemente si Ren me veía así no importaba mucho ya casi habíamos tenido sexo, pero Tokiya con quien saldría al otro día al festival. Me vestí lo más rápido posible y salí del baño

-Hola Tokiya, ¿Cómo estás?- le dije un tanto sonrojada

-bien, ¿qué has estado haciendo? Sabes Masato está preocupado por ti, deberías ir donde él- me dijo, miré a Ren un segundo el cual emanaba enojo hacia Tokiya

-Ren ¿tú sabías?- le dije –no importa te amo pero Masato es mi mejor amigo y no puedo dejarlo solo- le dije acercándome a él y dándole un beso en los labios- nos vemos mañana Tokiya- dije marchándome

Corrí por el pasillo y llegué al cuarto

-Masato ¿estás ahí?- pregunté abriendo la puerta ahí estaba en la cama con cara de dolor -¿¡que te pasó!?- le dije acercándome a él dándole un beso en la frente

-me preocupe porque no habías llegado- dijo mirándome a los ojos –entonces te fui a buscar por los pasillos y me torcí el pie- dijo un tanto sonrojado

-no te preocupes ahora es la oportunidad de devolverte el favor así que ahora soy yo tu enfermera- dije sobando su pie

Cada uno se acostó en su cama y dormimos plácidamente

**¿que tal? espero que haya sido de su agrado, nos leemos la próxima...**


	8. Corazón Roto

**Hola gente otro cap de Uta no Harem... me tarde un poco porque estaba esperando a que una amiga se pusiera al día con el fic... y sin más que decir **

**A LEER...**

-POV MASATO-

Comencé a entrar en la habitación y ahí estaba ella disfrazada de enfermera

-Ma~sa~to, ve y recuéstate en la cama- dijo ella con voz suave y aterciopelada, comenzó a acercarse a mí y me besó (_) es tan posesiva, comienzo a sentirme adormecido y la veo con una aguja en la mano –Masato~ prepárate para la diversión- dijo ella susurrando en mi oído y mordisqueando el mismo.

Desperté con un horrible dolor en las muñecas, miré alrededor y estaba en mi cuarto pero estaba esposado a la cama y estaba (_) a los pies de ésta, y comenzó a avanzar sobre la misma para quedar sobre mí

-Hola Masato~, ¿Cómo te encuentras?- dijo ella muy natural

-¿Qué vas a hacerme?-

-lo que siempre has querido-dijo, ella subió sobre mi regazo con ambas rodillas separadas a los costados de mis muslos y ambas manos sobre mis hombros, dejando justamente su entrepierna sobre la mía sacó una navaja de su sostén y la pasó por mi pecho, que ahora me daba cuenta estaba descubierto, ella comenzó a moverse sobre mi entrepierna lo que provocó que ambos gimiéramos comenzó a acercarse a mi boca la cual con la navaja cortó lo que provocó que soltara un poco de sangre la cual ella chupó y luego

-Ma~sa~to~, te necesito tanto, ahora eres todo mío- dijo lamiendo mi labio –Masato, Masato, Masato- ella gemía mi nombre pero en ese momento…

Desperté

-mierda…-estaba todo sudoroso y miré a la cama de al lado ahí estaba ella tan bonita como siempre, desde que llegó nuevamente a mi vida me he encontrado en "esos" sueños con ella. Mejor me doy un baño para estar bien cuando ella se despierte –ah… demonios mi pie, duele- comencé a caminar rápidamente pero no sin antes tomar un traje de baño, podía que (_) entrara en el baño mientras me bañaba y no quería que me viera así…

-POV LECTORA-

Me desperté con un gran dolor de cabeza, me sentía mal por dejar a Ren solo, pero también no podía dejar solo a Masato porque me hubiera sentido muy culpable ya que se lesionó por preocuparse de mí.

Fui directo al baño, deseaba ducharme, no miré a la cama de al lado ya que sabía que Masato no se acostumbraba a despertar tan temprano (6:00A.M). Al abrir la puerta del baño, ahí estaba él duchándose, pude notar a través de la ventana de la ducha, se le notaban sus formados músculos, llevaba ·gracias a Dios· un traje de baño. Lo quedé mirando un par de segundos y aparté la vista muy sonrojada

-Ma-Masat-Masato- me miro y quedó con cara sorprendida, estaba muy sonrojado

-(_-_) ¿q-que h-haces a-aquí?-me dijo con voz entrecortada, se le notaba muy nervioso

-pu-pues había venido a darme una ducha, espera- dije mientras salía e iba a ponerme un traje de baño…

-POV MASATO-

*ay, Dios no puedo vivir así con ella* pensé

Me sentía nervioso, ella me había visto duchándome, menos mal que me había puesto traje de baño o si no sería muy diferente la historia. De pronto miré hacia la puerta y ahí estaba ella con un traje de baño con el cual se notaban sus curvas, me sonrojé al instante y sentía que el traje de baño apretaba, ella entró en la ducha por el lado de atrás mío y me abrazó

-Masato, perdón por haber entrado así sin tocar- dijo apretándome mas a ella

-n-no te preocupes (_)-dije girándome hacia ella y tomando su cara, ella se sorprendió ante el tacto me acerqué más y la besé. Amaba besarla así, de improviso, su boca era tan suave –ya es hora de que salga, te dejo sola, me estaré vistiendo así que no abras aún la puerta- dije con tono burlón…

-POV LECTORA-

-claro- dije sonrojada, me había besado encontré que ese beso fue el más tierno que he tenido por parte de él

Me quité el traje de baño y comencé a bañarme de pronto escuché que Masato hablaba con alguien salí de la ducha y me dirigí a la puerta para escuchar

CONVESACIÓN

Masato: Ren no puedes llegar y decir que quieres llevarte a (_)

Ren: puedo decir lo que se me da la gana Hijirikawa ella es MI novia no tuya y si yo me la quiero llevar, puedo

Masato: no me importa que sea tu novia, solo que se está duchando

Ren: solo estás muy celoso de que ella a ti te toma como un amigo y no como una posibilidad de ser su novio

Masato: es mentira! Ella no solamente me quiere como a un simple amigo si ella quiere puede decidir ser mi novia

Ren: ¿quieres apostar?

Masato: no estoy seguro, pero bueno

Ren: si ella es tu novia de aquí a un mes me desaparezco de su vida, en cambio tu desapareces de la suya

Masato: h-hecho…

-POV LECTORA-

No lo podía creer habían apostado mi amor por ellos, eso no era posible yo no podía cortar lazos con ninguno de los dos era como quitarme parte de mí. Salí y los encaré a ambos

-NO PUEDEN HACER UNA COSA ASÍ- dije mirando a Ren al cual le di una bofetada –SON UNOS IDIOTAS LOS DOS- dije mirando a Masato al cual también le di una bofetada –NO PUEDEN JUGAR ASÍ CON MIS SENTIMIENTOS- dije rompiendo en llanto y salí corriendo...

**¿que les pareció? dejen su review... nos leemos la próxima :3 bye bye**


	9. Desahogo

**Hola gente...otro cap. de Uta no Harem... espero que les guste -me demoré porque fue mi cumple ^.^ - sin más tonterías**

**A LEER...**

-POV LECTORA-

Corrí hacia la sala de instrumentos me quedé en una esquina y lloré aún más mi corazón se caía a pedazos me sentía horrible y de pronto…

-¿Qué te pasa, (_)?- sentí una voz en mi oído y una mano en mi espalda

-na-nada solo que me sentía mal- dije con voz apagada

-vamos, haz estado llorando se nota en tu cara- dijo tomando un pañuelo y corriendo mi cara para que quedara frente a la suya y ahí lo vi bien era Syo

-g-gracias- dije mirándolo a sus, muy lindos, ojos celeste

-¿te puedo acompañar?- me dijo con una sonrisa

-cl-claro- dije nerviosa

-y ¿Qué te pasó?- me dijo con cara de preocupación

-nada importante- dije cabizbaja

-vamos dime, confía en mi- dijo un tanto serio, me hacía círculos en la rodilla lo que me daba un tanto cosquillas

-solo me he peleado con alguien- dije triste, con ganas de volver a llorar

-no te seguiré hostigando, no quiero que me tomes por un preguntón-dijo y luego me abrazó- deberías irte a tu cuarto son las 7 de la tarde y se hará de noche pronto y puede que tengas frío

-ES MUY TARDE- me paré lo más rápido que pude le di un beso en la mejilla a Syo y le di las gracias y salí corriendo a mi cuarto, me tenía que arreglar para mi salida con Tokiya

Entré al cuarto y ahí estaba Masato, ¿tenía el ojo morado? No me preocuparía por él ni por su pie ni nada estaba muy enojada, pero quería saber la causa de su ojo ¨que yo recuerde le di una bofetada no un combo en medio ojo¨ me dio pena verle así de vulnerable

-Hola (_)- dijo con tono triste - ¿Dónde has estado todo el día?- me preguntó y yo lo miré con ira

-que yo sepa esto no es un sitio militar para que sea controlada de esta manera, voy a salir además con Tokiya, para que no me busques y te lesiones más de la cuenta- me sentía mal hablándole de esa forma me sentía rara no podía pensar en lo que había oído de él era cierto me rompía el corazón

-llega temprano- dijo con voz entristecida y volviendo a poner el hielo en su ojo

-no lo sé- dije secamente. Fui a cambiarme y me puse un vestido, me di cuenta que mis zapatos los dejé en el cuarto de Ren así que me puse unas zapatillas y fui hacia el cuarto de, hasta el momento, novio.

-POV MASATO-

Ese maldito de Jinguji sí que pega fuerte, me duele mucho el ojo y también el corazón, no puedo creer que (_) se vaya al festival con Tokiya y me haya dejado aquí solo

-¿Por qué siempre el que tiene que sufrir soy yo?- dije sintiendo las lágrimas caer por mis mejillas…

-POV LECTORA-

Corrí al cuarto de Ren, toqué y ahí estaba él (con una bolsa de hielo en el estómago y tenía el labio roto) me hizo que pasara y se escuchaba el sonido de la ducha desde fuera, ahí supe que Tokiya se estaba preparando para ir a buscarme a mi cuarto

-¿a qué vienes? ¿ a burlarte de mí?- dijo con tono sarcástico

-n-no vine solo a buscar mis cosas que se quedaron anoche- dije yendo por ellas

-ok- dijo serio, se recostó en su cama, estaba sin camisa y con una bolsa de hielo en el estómago donde había un moretón un poco grande

Salí de la habitación y Ren me tomó el brazo y me acorraló en la pared

-Ren, para- dije al verlo comenzar a acercar su cara hacia la mía, hasta que me besó, en ese instante le di una gran bofetada –estoy aburrida de tus jueguitos Ren, lo nuestro se acabó- dije y me dirigí a mi cuarto con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos, no me gustaba la forma de actuar de Ren a veces era muy insistente.

Pasaron los minutos en los que el silencio reinó en el cuarto Masato solo soltaba quejidos le dolía mucho su ojo, no me resistí, me acerqué a él, le quité la bolsa de hielo y la coloqué con suavidad en su ojo

-¿Por qué me ayudas? Ouch~-me preguntó Masato un tanto serio, quejándose del dolor

-porque puedo deducir por como vi a Ren y me di cuenta que ambos se han peleado y me siento culpable, esto lo hago solo por simple cortesía aún no te he perdonado- dije presionando fuertemente el hielo contra su ojo con lo que él soltó un fuerte grito

-eres muy suave- dijo con un tono sarcástico

-no dije que sería suave- dije sonriendo, justo en ese momento tocaron a la puerta-¡ya voy!- dije y me puse de pie dándole la bolsa de hielo a Masato –Hola Tokiya, ¿nos vamos ya?- pregunté

-si ve por tu bolso y nos vamos- dijo sonriendo, honestamente se veía muy atractivo con las ropas que llevaba en esos momentos. Corrí hacia donde tenía mis cosas y me despedí de Masato con la mano

-estoy lista- le dije con una sonrisa, él me respondió dándome un beso en la frente

-vámonos- dijo él

*en el festival*

Nos quedamos en una colina que había por allí y él llevó una canasta en la cual había una pequeña merienda

-gracias, por aceptar mi invitación a venir aquí- dijo un tanto sonrojado

-no te preocupes, me gusta este lugar lo encuentro muy bonito y me caes muy bien aparte te lo debía mucho- ahora la sonrojada era yo. De pronto me comenzó a dar mucho frío

-ven aquí- dijo tomándome de los hombros y abrazándome -¿mejor?- me dijo al oído, me sentía mal por dentro, pero sentía que Tokiya solucionaba todas las heridas que había en mi corazón -¿Por qué lloras?- me dijo y ahí recién me di cuenta que lloraba

-todo en mi vida está mal- dije aferrándome a su pecho, él levantó mi rostro y secó mis lágrimas

-tranquila, cuéntame soy todo oídos para ti-

-Ren y Masato son unos idiotas, eso es todo. Ellos querían apostar mi amor-

-ven, todo estará bien, yo te cuidaré- dijo abrazándome, yo levanté la cara para verlo a los ojos. Ambos pensamos lo mismo y ambos nos acercamos y nos besamos. De pronto comenzaron a sonar los fuegos artificiales, fue un beso mágico, literalmente. Al separarnos sonreímos y volvimos a besarnos. De pronto vimos como un arbusto se movía…

**Gracias por leer... espero que les haya gustado. NOS LEEMOS LA PRÓXIMA...**


	10. Reconciliación

**hola gente... aquí otro cap de Uta no Harem,espero que les guste. tengo en este capitulo una pequeña encuesta para saber que es lo que ustedes quieren en el fic**

**ENCUESTA:**

**¿con cuál de los personajes les gustaria tener su primera vez?**

**a) Ren**

**b) Masato**

**c) Tokiya**

-POV MASATO-

Luego de que (_) se fuera tocaron la puerta

-¿Quién es?- pregunté. La puerta se abrió de golpe -¿Ren? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿no sabías que (_) saldría hoy con Tokiya?-

-¿y?- dije yo, la verdad odiaba la idea pero no podía hacer nada

-vamos a ir al festival-

-¿queee?- me sorprendió su idea, me parece una mala idea espiar lo que hace (_) pero no me queda de otra –espera ¿quieres espiarla?-

-claro, no podemos dejar que Tokiya se sobrepase con ella-

-está bien- ahora que lo pienso la última vez que hice caso a Ren él y yo terminamos recibiendo una bofetada por parte de (_) y ambos nos dimos unos buenos golpes

*en el festival*

Ren y yo nos escondimos en unos arbustos, ahí estaba ella tan hermosa como siempre, se veía triste. De pronto se puso a llorar y Tokiya la consoló de pronto Ren se puso tenso y al ver a donde ellos se encontraban… Tokiya la había besado.

Me dieron ganas de salir en ese momento y partirle la cara a Tokiya, ese momento Ren comenzó a temblar, al verlo estaba llorando y ahí (_) miró a donde nos encontrábamos…

-POV LECTORA-

Me di cuenta en ese momento que eran Ren y Masato ¿Por qué me espiaban? Se me acababa de ocurrir una idea estupenda, les gusta espiarme, pues esta sería mi venganza

-no te preocupes Tokiya debe ser un gato, esto es tan hermoso, muchas gracias por traerme- dije acurrucándome en el pecho de Tokiya

-espera, yo…. Emm… he escrito una canción… la escribí cuando acababa de conocerte- dijo y comenzó

*Nanairo no compass –fandub*

Ah… sin duda tú has de escuchar  
>El sonido del viento entonar~ Feeling heart<p>

Ya no quiero verte llorando  
>Solo confía en mí<br>Mira hacia el cielo  
>Ah, my sweetest love<p>

Blue… En tus ojos puedo ver  
>Tus lagrimas azules resplandecer<br>Rise… es hora de avanzar  
>Hacia la luz que nos guiará<p>

Truth… Ya tú sabes la verdad,  
>Pero aun no has terminado de comprender<br>Que tus lágrimas sin duda, cesarán  
>Con la luz de un nuevo amanecer.<p>

Y si el frio te ha~ lastimado al viajar  
>Con mi canción, yo te brindare~ de mi calor<p>

-eso fue hermoso Tokiya- dije mirándolo a los ojos

-gracias…aún me falta terminarla -dijo sonrojado- oh, perdón, no me había dado cuenta lo tarde que es, ¿nos vamos?

*en la agencia*

-me gustaría alguna vez cantar contigo, (_)- dijo sonriendo

-igualmente, sería interesante- él me besó la mejilla

-nos vemos ¿mañana?- preguntó

-sí-

Vi como él se alejaba por el pasillo, Tokiya me había quitado el dolor del pecho que poseía hace ya unas horas en menos de 5 minutos. Me pregunto qué les habrá pasado a los espías. Entré al cuarto estaba la luz apagada, la encendí y ahí estaba Masato sentado en mi cama sentado esperándome

-¿Qué pasa Ma..sa..to?- dije detenidamente, acercándome a él

-has llegado muy tarde- dijo con voz enojada, nunca lo había escuchado hablar así

-te vi- le dije a secas

-¿Cuándo?-

-cuando me estabas espiando con Ren-

-…- se quedó en silencio y yo me acerqué a él. De pronto me tiró hacia él de la mano para besarme

-Masato! Para que les pasa a ustedes dos, tú y Ren no están en su mentalidad de siempre no pueden estar tan cambiados, sal de mi cama quiero dormir-

*a la mañana siguiente*

-Hola (_), ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Haruka

-hola, bien ¿y tú?- le dije sonriendo

-bien, te quería invitar-

-¿Dónde?- tenía curiosidad

-Starish nos vamos de campamento, como tú eres parte de nosotros te quería preguntar si querías venir- dijo sonriendo, se le notaba muy feliz

-está bien, por mí no hay problema- me parecía genial la idea de ir a un campamento, más con los chicos

-prepara tus cosas mañana en la mañana nos vamos hacia allí- dijo alejándose y despidiéndose con la mano

Me dirigí a mi cuarto, tomé un bolso y comencé a echar cosas necesarias. De pronto entró Masato

-¿Qué haces?- dijo con cara divertida

-Haruka me ha invitado a su campamento- dije seria

-(_) para qué te preocupas, son en cabañas, no lleves tantas cosas- dijo aguantando una risa

-Masato, déjame tengo que llevar mis cosas importantes-

-lo único importante es que te diviertas- se acercó y posó su mano en mi hombro –alguien ha venido a verte- dijo y abrió la puerta

-hola- dijo Ren que se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta –he venido para que hablemos los 3-

-¿Qué quieres hablar?- le dije seria, no me gustaba que estuviéramos los 3 en una sola habitación. Nos sentamos en las camas yo en frente de los 2 que encontraban en la cama de Masato y yo en la mía, los miraba seriamente, quería intimidarlos.

-te queríamos pedir perdón por la manera idiota de comportarnos- dijo Ren

-estuvo mal nuestro comportamiento y lo sentimos, queremos llegar a una acuerdo contigo- dijo Masato mirándome directamente a los ojos lo que me hizo sonrojarme un poco –nada ha pasado, seguiremos tan amigos como siempre, ¿de acuerdo?-

-está bien, son unos idiotas- dije riendo

-pero somos tus idiotas (?-

Los tres reímos por un largo rato, luego ellos me contaron sus anécdotas de lo que habían vivido hasta llegar a donde se encontraban hoy. Cuando Ren se fue a su cuarto, recordé que al día siguiente nos íbamos al campamento, estaba tan emocionada que cuando me acosté no podía dormir…

*a la mañana siguiente*

-vamos, despierta, pequeña- escuché una voz, que por el sueño no pude reconocer. Desperté y ahí estaba Masato esperándome con una bandeja y con el desayuno

-gracias…no tenías que hacer esto- dije sonriéndole, la verdad se veía muy delicioso lo que tenía en la bandeja – ¿a qué hora nos vamos? –

-en una hora- dijo relajado –tranquila ordené la mayor parte de tus cosas están todos los bolsos de los dos juntos solo tienes que vestirte y listo- dijo sonriéndome

-gracias-

-te quiero-

A eso no podía contestar, habíamos dicho que comenzaríamos de nuevo no podemos volver a caer en eso. Haruka llegó por nosotros a las 10 en punto y nos dirigimos al recinto, ahí Haruka nos dijo que nos quedaríamos con la misma pareja con las que estamos durmiendo en la agencia…

**espero sus opiniones, dejen su review para saber que les pareció, nos leemos la próxima ^.^ **


	11. Campamento

_**Hola de nuevo, hace mucho que no actualizaba este fic, por razones de flojera y falta de inspiración, espero me perdonen y este capítulo sea de su agrado **_

_**Y**_

_**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MASATO!**_

_**Sin más a leer…**_

-POV LECTORA-

Al llegar nos dirigimos con Masato hacia la cabaña que nos tocaba a ambos, al entrar quede impactada por lo espaciosa que era, cada uno tendría su mitad de la cabaña para guardar cosas y demás

-oye, deja tu bolso y vamos fuera, quiero mostrarte algo- dijo con una sonrisa tímida

Dejé el bolso sobre mí cama y fui hacia él, él me tomó la mano y fuimos

Corriendo por un pequeño cerro, en la cima vimos un lago muy lindo…

-POV MASATO-

La vi y ella poseía una mirada muy hermosa, tenía una muy grande sonrisa

-gracias por traerme aquí, ~Masa-chan~- dijo mi nombre con un tono bastante meloso lo que provocó que ambos riéramos, no me gustaba que me llamaran así, pero ella era diferente, con ella eso era como un abrazo con un beso

-más tarde podremos venir y darnos un baño en el río- dije dedicándole una sonrisa lo más sincera posible, yo antes de que ella llegara no era muy de sonreír, ella me cambió, espero que sea positivamente

-POV LECTORA-

Masato me dio una sonrisa muy bonita, si pudiera sacar una foto en ese momento la guardaría por mucho tiempo

-me parece muy buena idea, hace bastante tiempo que no voy a nadar- lo miré de reojo y pude notar sus mejillas con un leve tono rojo, sonreí de lado…

-POV MASATO-

Cuando voltee a verla ella sonreía, me molestaba sonrojarme cada vez que pensaba en ella. Ella me miró y quedamos ambos pegados en un trance en el que ninguno podía librarse, ambos no pudimos controlar la atracción que sentimos por el otro. Ella se acercó a mí lentamente y vi cómo se ponía de puntillas para buscar mi boca con la suya, bajé la cabeza para poder concederle su deseo. Ella posó una de sus manos en mi nuca y la otra mano en mi cabello el cual ella jaló un poco, con delicadeza; yo por otro lado la tenía sostenida por la cintura para profundizar aún más el beso, ese fue el beso más dulce; a la vez que apasionado. Cuando ambos quedamos sin aire nos separamos y miramos, ella tenía un leve sonrojo

-l-lo s-siento t-tanto- dijo ella, se le notaba en la voz que verdaderamente estaba arrepentida por su comportamiento –n-no q-quise…bu-bueno s-sí, pero no, ah, no se- dijo bajando la mirada y tomándose la cabeza. La tomé del mentón y le levanté el rostro para que me viera a los ojos

-no te preocupes, yo, también quería- dije sintiendo un leve calor en las mejillas

-gracias por apoyarme, pero, con esto mis sentimientos se confunden aún más, cuando estas lejos yo te quiero me dan ganas de correr y abrazarte pero procuro mantenerme alejada de ti- cuando dijo esto sentí que algo se rompía en mi pecho, me giré para irme, no quería seguir escuchando como me rechazaba, pero ella le pegó un tirón a mi mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos –porque cuando estás cerca, me es difícil no mirarte a los ojos y darte un beso, para mí tus besos lo son todo- giré mi cabeza para mirarla, estaba muy sonrojada y con la cabeza baja –creo que te amo- dijo para levantar la cabeza y darme un fuerte abrazo, el cual obviamente correspondí

-estoy tan feliz de que correspondas mis sentimientos- sentía que algo en mí explotaba de la felicidad –te amo tanto (_)- dije besando su cabello el cual olía muy dulce, ella levantó su cabeza y volvió a besarme…

-POV LECTORA-

Eso fue como sacarme un peso de encima, sabía que él era importante para mí y me haría bien, sentimentalmente, sé qué le amo, siempre lo creí, pero nunca estuve segura. Hoy al fin logré aclarar mis sentimientos por él. Nuestros besos son dulces (gran diferencia con Ren, con el cual los besos son salvajes y atrevidos)

-e-es hora d-de irnos a la cabaña, ¿vamos de la mano?- dijo Masato con un notorio sonrojo, de vez en cuando se comportaba tan dulce, por lo cual sonreí

-c-claro- dije y le tomé la mano y comenzando a caminar en dirección a la cabaña. Mientras íbamos corrí su mano a mi cintura, para quedar en un abrazo, y pegué mí cuerpo al suyo y lo rodee con mis brazos.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo mirándome hacia abajo

-nada, solo quería decirte que me gustaría que mañana en la noche salgamos, quiero recorrer por aquí y como tú has venido antes, pues…-me sentí avergonzada al pedirle salir conmigo

-está bien- dijo abrazándome con fuerza y plantando un beso en mi frente.

Al llegar a la cabaña ambos nos pusimos trajes de baño y ropa para poder ir a orillas del rio

-¿estas lista?-

-si-

-ok ¿vamos?-

-ok-

Me tomó la mano y ambos comenzamos a caminar hacia el rio

-te amo- me dijo Masato con un sonrojo

-y yo a ti- dije con una sonrisa

Luego de salir nos juntamos con los demás, todos se veían muy lindos y me saludaron muy amablemente, Ren actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado entre nosotros tres y eso me acomodaba bastante. Cuando llegamos a la orilla del río ambos me soltaron y corrieron hacia el agua tirando su ropa a cualquier lugar, cuando miré hacia los lados todos habían hecho lo mismo, todos me llamaban, entonces me quité el vestido y corrí hacia el agua.

-te v-v-ves her-hermosa- dijo Masato sonrojado

-te ves increíble- dijo Ren, con una sonrisa típica a las que siempre hace

-linda- dijo Natsuki y Syo a la vez

-gracias chicos- les dediqué una sonrisa a todos , Tokiya se acercó a mí y acarició mi mejilla

Luego estuvimos en el agua durante horas, jugamos bastante hicimos caballitos Masato me subió a sus hombros y Ren subió a Syo a sus hombros, Cecil a Haruka y Natsuki a Tokiya (aunque este no quería). Los ganadores de esa competencia fueron Natsuki y Tokiya, nos botaron a todos. Finalmente la última competencia era quien podía aguantar más tiempo bajo el agua y todos accedimos a participar.

Al hundirme pude sentir el fondo del río, el cual estaba lleno de algas, pude sentir como una de ellas me atrapaba el pie y me jalaba al fondo…

-POV MASATO-

Cuando saqué mi cabeza fuera del agua ya estaban todos fuera menos Ren y (_), luego al par de segundos salió Ren, pero no había rastros de (_) ¿tanto aguanta?, pude ver un par de brazos que estaban extendidos hacia arriba tratando de salir, ahí me di cuenta que era (_). Rápidamente me introduje en el agua y ella me vio con ojos suplicantes de ayuda, pude notar que estaba enredada con las algas que había en el fondo, nadé lo más rápido que pude para poder liberarla. Cuando miré hacia arriba ella ya había dejado de luchar, su boca expulsaba burbujas y su cuerpo comenzó a descender, desheredé su pie y la tomé en mis brazos, la llevé a la orilla y la deposité en la arena, ella estaba fría e inmóvil. De pronto Ittoki dijo

-creo que habrá que hacerle respiración de boca a boca- todos nos miramos

-creo que debería ser yo, ya que fui su novio- dijo Ren acercándose a ella

-tú no tienes derecho, la hiciste sufrir cuando estaba contigo, yo la tuve que contener, estaba muy triste y por TÚ culpa- dijo Syo serio, empujándolo lejos de (_)

-yo paso- dijo Natsuki y se ganó al costado de (_) y le sujetó la mano

-Yo me ofrezco- dijo Ittoki

-NO- dijo Ren, Ren estaba enojadísimo con el mundo y golpeó a Ittoki por ser él el que propuso el juego, Natsuki y Tokiya fueron a detener a Ren y Syo me dijo en un susurro

-usa este momento para salvarla- y fue a ver como estaba Ittoki

Me acerqué lentamente a (_) me arrodillé a su costado y comencé a hacerle respiración boca a boca, al principio no reaccionaba, luego tosió y boto mucha agua

-¿Ma-Masato?- estiró su mano y acarició mi mejilla –gracias por salvarme- sonrió dulcemente y se desmayó

-(_)!- me preocupé –CHICOS!, (_) se ha desmayado-

-que le hiciste idiota- dijo Ren alejándome de ella

-solo le hice respiración boca a boca, me dio las gra-gracias por sa-salvarla y luego se des-desmayó- me comencé a acercar y Ren se giró y me golpeó en la cara, me toqué el labio y estaba saliendo sangre, me quedé sentado en el suelo y Ren fue, me tomó del cuello y me golpeó en el ojo

-para que recuerdes que no te sobrepases con ella- se fue a su cabaña, Tokiya lo siguió, lo quería convencer de yo tenía mis razones

-llévala a su cabaña, que descanse, nos avisas si progresa- dijo Ittoki con una media sonrisa tenía el labio partido y caía un hilo de sangre por la comisura de su boca

-está bien- me puse de pie y caminé hacía (_) y la cargué para emprender camino hacía la cabaña cuando mi princesa despertó

-mmm… ¿dónde estoy?- me miró, parecía una niña pequeña cuando se pierde en algún lugar lejos de sus padres

-vamos de camino a nuestra cabaña- dije besándole la frente

-eh?!- recién se dio cuenta que la llevaba cargada

-¿Qué sucede?- dije aguantando una carcajada

-¿Qué te pasó en el ojo? Y por cierto ¡se caminar sola!-

-Ren me golpeó por hacerte respiración boca a boca ya que te habías ahogado, y no señorita usted no puede caminar sola ya que te desmayaste estas débil- dije mirándola serio

Ella se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado y llegamos a la cabaña y la dejé que se parara…

-POV LECTORA-

Me puse de pie mis piernas se doblaron y caí

-¿estás bien?- Masato se acercó para ayudarme a ponerme de pie

-s-sí, tranquilo, tengo que curar ese ojo así que llévame a el baño para buscar el botiquín- dije abrazándome a él

-¿por qué no mejor te dejo en la cama y yo voy por el botiquín?-

-porque quiero estar contigo- dije un poco avergonzada

-sí, pero puedes estar conmigo de otras formas- nos sonrojamos al notar el sentido que pudo llevar esa frase

-está bien, estemos juntos de otras formas- me sonrojé, la verdad estaba dispuesta a todo por él

-v-v-voy a i-i-ir a-a-a buscar e-e-el botiquín- me dejo sentada en la cama y fue, a los pocos segundos volvió rojo como un tomate –t-t-toma- estiró su mano y me entregó el botiquín, le hice señas para que se recostara en la cama y me dejara curar su herida.

Se recostó y me acerqué a su cara, su ojo estaba morado (otra vez) e hinchado comencé a aplicar la bolsita de hielo que había ahí, no necesitaban palabras para llenar ese silencio, el cual, era acogedor y un poco romántico, mi cara se fue acercando a la de él y besé su ojo. Raramente mi cuerpo quedó sobre el suyo. Masato me tomó por sorpresa besándome como él siempre hacía, mientras me besaba comenzamos a girar en la cama para que él quedara sobre mí, ahora no sé si sea el momento, o el lugar indicado, aunque ahora creo estar segura de que quiero que sea él el que esté conmigo y ahora sus besos y caricias son algo que llevaré grabados en mi piel y en mi memoria. Masato se ha acercado a mí con una sonrisa algo preocupada

-¿segura que quieres esto?- preguntó susurrándome al oído

-s-s-sí-dije abrazándolo

-entonces, no te preocupes- me sonrió y me volvió a besar

Sus besos eran húmedos y profundos, lentos y provocativos los cuales probaban cada rincón de mi boca, su lengua me incitaba a imitarla, se enredaba con la mía para luego soltarse y volverse a enredar, comencé a sentir sus caricias por mis brazos, espalda y piernas.

En este momento comencé a notar que no era el Masato de siempre el tierno y cariño, éste era más atrevido, salvaje y muy apasionado, Masato pasó su nariz con su suave respiración por mi cuello, hombros y clavícula, hasta respirar en mi oído, ahí me susurró.

-quiero comerte- lo dijo con una voz ronca y gruesa que quedó retumbando en mis oídos. Mi corazón latió fuerte, y me recorrió un escalofrió desde la nuca pasando por mis pechos, recorriendo por mi vientre, rematando por dentro de mi vagina y finalizando en mi clítoris.

Besó lentamente mi cuello mientras respiraba un poco más agitado, luego desabrocho la parte superior de mi bikini, posó sus manos en mis pechos y sus dedos comenzaron a rozar mis pezones los cuales ya estaban duros haciendo que suspiros salieran de lo más profundo de mí.

De pronto me di cuenta de lo que estábamos haciendo.

-Masa...ah~...no- y el me interrumpió susurrando en mi oreja

-(_), no sabes cuánto he soñado con este momento, no creo que a estas alturas tengas que decir no y negarme a ti- y lamió mi oreja

Fue bajando hasta mi cuello ahí lamió lenta y seductoramente mirándome de forma traviesa, llegó a mis pechos y ahí lamió, mordió y chupó uno mientras masajeaba el otro con su mano, luego sentía como sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo mientras me besaba, las mías recorrían su espalda, pecho, hasta encontrar algo duro que luchaba por liberase en su entrepierna. Lo toqué sobre el traje de baño y pude escuchar un leve y dulce gemido de parte de Masato, el cual me incentivó a liberarlo y acercar mi boca a él, estaba bastante duro y grande. Lo coloqué en mi boca y estaba caliente y sentía como palpitaba ahí, Masato soltó gemidos casi inaudibles. De pronto se corrió en mi boca, tragué toda esa sustancia y él me recostó nuevamente en la cama, abrió levemente mis piernas para comenzar a prepararme, al comienzo introdujo un dedo y dolió mucho.

-tranquila, todo va a estar bien- dijo introduciendo un segundo dedo.

Cuando ya terminó de prepararme, quitó los dedos y comenzó a rozar su miembro en mi entrada

-aah~~ Masa~~ entra ya!- grité, fue una mezcla de excitación y enojo, Masato entro de una sola estocada –AHH! Duele- comencé a sentir como brotaban las lágrimas y caían por mi rostro.

-Te amo tanto, se fuerte –dijo secando mis lágrimas

-ta-tamb-también te amo- comenzó con un vaivén lento y profundo, luego eran fuertes, profundos y demandantes, ambos estábamos muy necesitados, de pronto ambos nos corrimos a la vez, caímos a la cama intentando regularizar nuestras respiraciones estaba adolorida, miré mis piernas y había una mezcla del semen de Masato con sangre, lo mas probable mía

-Te amo (_), esto te lo demuestra, gracias por darme tu virginidad- dijo depositando un beso en mi nariz

- también te amo, ¿Masato es normal que duela tanto?-

-no lo sé, para ser sincero, también fue mi primera vez- ambos nos dormimos

-POV REN-

Estaba enojado, harto del mundo entero, no quiero que ella esté con ese idiota, sé que él la hará sufrir,

-Voy a ir a verla- dije convencido, Syo me había dicho que Hijirikawa se la había llevado a su cuarto entonces me dirigí ahí.

He golpeado unas 2 veces y nadie atiende, decidí entrar. Al hacerlo la escena que allí estaba era para romperme el corazón, ambos desnudos abrazados durmiendo. Me fui a mi cabaña, mi corazón dolía fue como si lo hubieran roto en mil pedazos, lamentablemente esta guerra la he perdido…

_**Y eso es todo por este cap. Espero que les haya gustado, dejen su review y nos leemos la próxima…**_


End file.
